More Powerful Than A Storm
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Phosphora had always regarded storms as one of the most powerful forces of nature. But her fight with Pit causes her to think that there are things more powerful than a storm. A PhosphoraxPit centered oneshot.


**Here's another Kid Icarus fanfic to help repare myself for my upcoming novelization of Kid Icarus: Uprising. This one's for all the PhosphoraxPit fans out there. I hope you enjoy it. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**More Powerful Than A Storm**

Phosphora had always regarded storms as one of the most powerful forces of nature. Being a warrior of lightning, Phosphora full well just how powerful a storm could be. She could understand why most humans feared the storms. After all, a single cloud could grow into a massive thunderstorm. A gentle breeze could form a mighty hurricane. A lone tornado could decimate an entire town. But while humans feared the storms, she welcomed them. The more intense the storm, the more fun it was for her. Call it what you will: Arrogance, suicidal overconfidence. But when she was in a storm, she was perfectly in her element. Two of her favorite things to do were to ride a lightning bolt as if it were a surfboard and sometimes bend the lightning into shapes such as a dog, kitten, or a boat. She felt like a little kid playing with toys. To her, the sky was her canvas and the lightning was her paint.

Phosphora was regarded as one of the most powerful warriors in the Forces of Nature. She considered herself the best of the best. She was called the "Lightning Flash" because the last thing her opponents would see was a lightning bolt charging straight at them. She was considered to be undefeatable. And why wasn't she? After all, she had the power of a storm at her disposal. No one could match that! Well, except the Gods of course, but that's a different matter. Or at least she_ thought_ she was undefeatable. Recent events, however, have begun to make her think differently.

During the war between the Forces of Nature, the Underworld, and Palutena's army, she was ordered by Mistress Viridi to defeat Thanatos, the God of Death. That was when she met Pit, the Captain of Palutena's army, for the first time. He seemed cute enough. But as much as she would've loved to stop and chat, she had business to attend to. The battle with Thanatos was long and hard. The God of Death even managed to score some decent his. But eventually he was beaten like all of Phosphora's opponents. She would have fought Pit right then and there, but the wounds she recieved from Thanatos were still fresh so she retreated to her Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge and heal.

Pit, with help from his Goddess, managed to break through the storm cloud barrier created by the temple and made his way to the center of the Thunder Cloud Temple where he and Phosphora fought. Phosphora still wasn't fully healed from her battle with Thanatos, but she couldn't back down now. Besides, from what she'd seen so far, he didn't look all that tough. She was pretty sure she could take him down. And so, the two fought. Phosphora held her own quite well despite her injuries, managing to keep Pit off balance with a combination of lightning speed and electric blasts. It looked as if she'd win this fight.

But then it seemed that the angel had regained his second wind and managed to get in some good hits. Phosphora was worried now and had to regain control of the fight. With that, she decided to fight at full power. She was holding nothing back now. Her most powerful attacks were in play. But somehow, Pit managed to endure all of them! The battle was long and hard, pushing Phosphora to the limits of her body and testing her will to win. But the strain was too much and her injuries from Thanatos further exacerbated matters. Eventually, the unthinkable happened... she _lost! _It was inconcevable! She was the _Lightning Flash!_ There was no possible way she could have lost to some dork of an angel!

So that should be the end of it, right? She lost the fight and a huge chunk of her pride. Or it _would_ be the end of it were it not for the one burning question on her mind: Why the hell was she attracted to him? She _did_ flirt with him a bit, but she flirted with all her enemies. Well, with all the cute ones anyway. But there was something different about Pit, something she couldn't wrap her mind around. Just what was it that attracted her to him? Was it the innocent look in those baby-blue eyes? His fair skin? His soft hair and equally soft wings? Or was it just because he was so fun to tease? Her face would get flushed everytime she thought about him. And try as she might, she just couldn't excersise the image of his adorable face out of her mind. Even training and sleeping held no safe haven as she would end up dreaming about him most of the time.

But that's when she began to think about it from a different perspective. Perhaps she was attracted to him due to the way he fought. After all, he was one of the _very few_ people who could beat her in a straight-on fight. And she had to admit that he had some nice moves for someone who looked so young. Outside of battle, he acted as young as he looked. But when he was in battle, he moved with the speed of a lightning bolt and fought with the strength and ferocity of a hurricane. His azure eyes seemed to literally burn with passion and pride, almost like a feral beast. No matter how many times she knocked him down, he rise back up to fight again. Eventually, she found herself blown away by the strength of his willpower. Pit was indeed a worthy opponent for Phosphora and worthy of the title Captain of the Guard.

But as she thought of Pit, it gave her an idea. Using her power to manipulate lightning, she began to bend the ligthning into a shape like she always did. But this time was different. The process took hours as it had to be exactly right. Eventually, she completed her masterpiece: A lifelike outline of Pit forged from lightning. For whenever she thought of a storm, she thought of the one person who could beat a storm.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale. Please let me know what you think. Till we meet again!**


End file.
